We belong together
by Bdazzle
Summary: Set in season 6 and 7. Added drama from season 7 b/w Julian and Brooke. Sam is added as well! Brulian!
1. Chapter 1

Brooke walked into her house, and threw her jacket onto the couch. She looked around and saw her unfinished sketches lying around, Peyton's half finished second wedding dress and her foster daughter's school books sprawled all across the room. She sighed and closed her eyes, today for Brooke Davis was exhausting.

It had been 2 weeks since Julian Baker left for Los Angeles, Sam was barely speaking to Brooke, since Brooke declined Julian's offer to go to LA with him.

"Sam, can you get out here and put your stuff away please." Brooke said stepping further into the house and gathering her sketches together.  
>Sam came out from her room, and walked over to her books slamming them shut and giving Brooke a glare before walking back into her room, slamming the door behind her. Brooke sighed and went to the fridge grabbing a wine bottle out and pouring herself half a glass. She sat down at the counter and slowly drank her glass of wine. She turned when she heard Sam's bedroom door open. She watched as Sam opened the fridge and got herself a cold slice of pizza from last night's dinner.<p>

"Can you grab me a piece?" Brooke asked, trying to get Sam to say something to her. Sam grabbed another piece and handed it to Brooke before turning to walk back to her room.

"Sam." Brooke said and Sam turned around. She looked at Brooke.

"What's wrong? You've barely said two words to me in two weeks. Ever since Julian left for LA."

Sam rolled her eyes, Brooke saw it but ignored it because she wasn't in the mood.

"Is it because of Julian?" Sam just stood there in silence. "Sam, please just talk to me. I sound like a crazy person, I'm practically talking to myself." That got Brooke nothing.

"I just don't understand why you didn't go with Julian. I hate that you didn't follow your heart with the boy you love just because of me."

"Sam, I didn't go because of you, I didn't go, for you. You need stability in your life and moving from Tree Hill, your home, to LA across the country isn't stability."

"I just want you to be happy. You would be happy if you went to LA" Sam said.

Brooke got up and walked over to Sam putting her hands on Sam's shoulders, "Sam listen to me, I am happy here with you. Without you I think I would be worse off then I am now by not going with Julian.

"You don't act like your happy." She said backing away so Brooke's hands fell from her shoulders.

"I'm happy Sam, just overwhelmed with everything with the store, and Victoria."

"Ok, could you at least call him. You miss him, and I know he is missing you like crazy."

"I'll think about. It's not that easy. But, in the mean time will you at least talk to me. These last 2 weeks have been hell without my partner and crime to talk to."

Sam let a small smile appear on her face, "I'll think about." She said turning around and walking back into her room. Brooke shook her head and grabbed her phone. She stared at it for a minute before setting it back down on the table.

"It's not that easy." She said to herself quietly grabbing her glass of wine and making her way over to the couch, where she would sit for hours pouring her mixed feelings into her unfinished but inspired sketches.

Sam came out an hour later aand sat down next to Brooke on the couch. "Did you think about it?" Sam asked and Brooke looked up from her sketch.

"So you're finally talking to me huh?"

"Yea, did you call him?"

"No, I don't know Sam. I mean he probably has already forgotten about what we had already."

"Are you serious? Julian loves you. There is no way he would ever forget about you. And I mean I already called him and he could not stop talking about you." Sam said fast.

"You what? You called him?" Brooke asked putting her sketchbook down and turning to face Sam.

"Yea, what's the big deal. He told me to call him anytime. And so I thought I would use this chance to tell him how much you miss him and that you want him back into your life."

"Sam-"

The doorbell rang and Sam looked at Brooke before standing up and walking to her room, "This could be your one chance Brooke." She said before closing the door behind her. Brooke was confused and walked to the door opening it.

"Hello Brooke Davis."

Short chapter, but you al probably know who is behind the door. Um, this story is mainly going to be wrapped around season 7. Everything with Alex and Julian and Brooke will be put into this story. With Sam added into the mix as well. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Julian." Brooke said looking at the man standing in front of her. He stepped inside and gently kissed Brookes

lips. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I've missed you Brooke Davis." He said flashing his illegal grin.

"I've missed you too." She said as she leant in and hugged him. They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Why are you back in Tree Hill?"

"Well a certain someone called me and old me that you missed me."

"Sam." Brooke said.

"Yea, and I missed you like crazy. I dropped the movie so I could come back here."

Brooke looked at Julian, "What? Why? This movie was your dream."

Julian tooke Brooke's hands into his, "Yes, but my dream is to also be here with you and Sam." Brooke smiled.

She moved over closer t him and rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that for an hour or so and talked. It

was getting late so Julian went back to his hotel. After Julian left Brooke went to Sam's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in." Brooke walked in as Sam was getting into bed. Brooke walked over and sat down next to her.

"Thank you Sam."

Brooke smiled. "Your welcome. I mean I was kinda tired of seeing you mope around all day like an old lady." Brooke

hit Sam in the arm playfully.

"Well, I'm glad you did. He dropped the movie."

"Oh, where is he anyway?"

"At his hotel."

"You really aren't that good at getting guys into your bed are you?" Sam said jokingly.

"Samantha." Brooke said sternly raising her eyebrow.

"Just kidding."

"You better be. Well you better get to bed. Night kid." Brooke said standing up and walking out

closing the door behind her.

The next day.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Julian asked as he slid into the booth Sam was sitting in. He watched as she poured way

too much sugar into her coffee.

"It's Sunday."

"Oh yea. What are you plans for today then?"

"I don't know nothing really just hanging out here and there I guess."

"How about you and me go do something?"

"You just got back into town. Shouldn't you be spending some time with Brooke." Sam asked drinking her coffee.

"Well yea, but Brooke is in a meeting and you know Sampson, I missed you too." Sam smiled, she liked the feeling of being missed.

"Alright fine." She stood up and walked out of the cafe having Julian following right behind her.

They walked downtown until they reached the river court. They continued to walk on the path next to the water.

"So, you quit the movie?" Sam asked looking up at him.

"I thought that this was my big movie as a movie producer but when I got to LA the whole production of it all was terrible. After I left they

dropped the whole movie all together."

"I see. So are you going to do a movie in Tree Hill?"

"I'm hoping."

"I'm glad you're back Julian. And I know Brooke is happy that you're back."

"I'm happy I'm back too."

Sam nodded and kept walking. They walked until they reached Clothes Over Bros.

"Brooke." Julian called as him and Sam walked in.

"I'll be out in a minute." Brooke called from the back. Sam plopped herself down on one of the couches.

"I think I need tot throw another party in here just so she can fill this place up." Sam said smiling.

"I heard that. And if you ever throw another Samaploza here, you will never see daylight ever again." Sam laughed.

Brooke walked over and kissed Julian. Sam rolled her eyes and looked at the door as it opened.

"Hello, Samantha." Victoria said walking in and sitting down next Sam on the couch.

Before Sam could say anything Brooke stepped in. "What do you want Victoria?"

"Just came by to see how you were doing. Hello Julian." Victoria sneered.

Julian nodded, "Sam, why don't we go get a pizza and we will meet Brooke back at the house." Sam looked at Brooke for permission and Brooke nodded. Anything to get Sam away from her bitch of a mother. They watched as the two walked of the store leaving a silence in the room.

Brooke just glared at her mother. "What do you really want?" Brooke asked walking over to her desk.

"We need to talk about the company, Brooke."

"What is there to talk about?" Brooke yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"With your new line, and the profits that are coming in-"

Brooke interrupted her. "My new line is coming on great. And the profits are the same maybe even better then they have been."

"Ok, I think we also need to talk more about splitting the company 50-50."

Brooke sighed and grabbed her purse. "I don't have time for this. I need to go home and spend time with my daughter and my wonderful boyfriend. I don't have time for you."

Brooke yelled, walking out the door and getting in her car. She drove off and headed home.

Brooke pulled in as Julian and Sam were walking in the house. Julian set down the pizza as Sam grabbed 3 plates out of the cabinet.

"I hate that woman." Brooke said walking in the door and sitting down next to Julian at the table. Sam glanced at Brooke then grabbed a slice

of pizza from the box.

"Doesn't everybody." Julian said grabbing a piece for Brooke and then one for him.

"I really don't think she's that bad." Sam said quietly. Brooke looked at Sam.

"Yes, and that right there scares me. She's so nice to you, it's weird for Victoria."

Sam wasn't going to say anything else. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I was thinking. It's kind of silly for you to stay at a hotel. You should just move all of your stuff in here." Brooke said.

Julian looked at Sam who just shrugged her shoulders, "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yea, I need a big strong man here at night, making sure I don't leave to strangle that woman." Brooke said.

Sam pretended to gag. Brooke saw her but ignored it. "If you're sure. Than yes."

Brooke squealed. "My day just got 10 times better." Brooke said kissing him.

"Ok, well before this gets anymore disgusting I am just going to go into my room and do something." Sam said rolling her eyes and quickly getting out of that room, taking her pizza with her

"You're serious about the whole moving in thing?" Julian asked.

"Yea, I mean. It means we get to spend more time together." Brooke said putting her hand on his chest.

"I like that idea." Julian said leaning in and kissing her. Brooke pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I'd love to do this all night, but I should really be a good mom and go see if Sam has her homework done." Brooke said leaning in to kiss him but stepping away fast.

"Hey not fair." Julian said grinning. "I'll be out in a minute." Brooke said walking into Sam's room.

"Hey, kid all your homework done."

"Yea." Sam said putting her books into her book bag.

"Alright then. You're ok with Julian moving in right?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be. And it's your house not mine."

"Yea, but Sam you live here too."

"No, I thinks it's great. I mean I wouldn't have asked him to come back if I didn't want you two to be together."

Brooke smiled, "Ok, just making sure." Sam nodded and watched Brooke get up and leave.

"You're so great." Brooke said as she walked in the kitchen as Julian was cleaning dinner up.

Julian grinned, "She got her homework done?"

"Yea." Brooke said putting her arms around his waist.

"I would love to stay here tonight, but I should really go back to my hotel and pack my things up." Brooke released her arms.

"Good, go get packing Mr. Baker." She said kissing him and pushing him towards the door.

"I'll see you in the morning." Julian said walking out the door. Brooke smiled as she watched him leave, and even after he left. She loved her life at the moment. She had Sam, and Julian. It's all she could ever ask for.

**New chapter soon! I promise. One Tree Hill ending soon just makes me inspired to writ more and more for some odd reason. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be a bit longer. Thanks for reading**

**Xoxo**

**Maddie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for a late update. I will have my other story updated soon as well if any of you fellow readers are reading that as well. So I had plans for this story but changed them. But hopefully you all like how I handle things. Enjoy!**

"Morning beautiful." Julian said as Brooke opened the door.

"Morning." She said kissing him and taking the coffee he handed her.

"Where's Sam?" He asked following her into the kitchen. "She's still sleeping. I've been trying to wake her up for half and hour." Brooke walked over to Sam's door.

"Sam, let's go you are going to be late if you don't get up now." Brooke said into the door.

"I'm coming." Sam said and her door opened a second later.

"Morning Sampson." Julian said handing a cup of coffee to Sam and 4 packs of sugar.

"Thanks." Sam grumbled. "Sam we got to get going. I have to meet Victoria at the store in 20 minutes."

"Brooke, I'll take her to school, you go to the store and I will meet you there." Julian said.

"Are you sure?' Brooke didn't want Julian to have take responsibility of Sam when she should be the one doing it.

"Yea, I don't mind. Let's go Sammy or you are going to be late."

"Thanks Julian. Bye Sam have a good day." Brooke said and Sam walked out the door.

"Bye." Julian said walking after Sam. They were driving to the school, trying to get there in time. "You got all your stuff packed I see." Sam said looking at the boxes in the back seat of Julian's car.

"Yea, I don't have much really. I do have a question for you though."

"What?"

"See when I was little we moved into this house, and the people before us left their trampoline there. I never really used it but my mom wants to get rid of it. Do you want it?"

"Um, I don't know. I've never had one before."

"Well, never too late to have one now is it?"

"I guess not. Sure, as long as Brooke doesn't care."

"Who says she has to know." Julian said nudging Sam's arm.

"I'm pretty sure she will notice when there is a big thing in her backyard. Producer boy" Sam said nudging him back.

"Oh, I doubt she will care. I mean every kid has to have a trampoline. There are so much fun."

"Dude, you just said you barely ever used it." Sam said looking at him.

"Well, when I did use it I had fun. And you will too." Sam smiled. They pulled up in front of the school. "Do you need a ride after school?" He asked.

"No, I'm good. Thanks Julian. Bye."

"Yea, bye." He said watching her walking up to the building. Sam slid into first period just as the bell rang. "Sam, you were almost late." Haley said.

"Sorry." Sam said sitting in her desk.

"Alright, so on Friday I promised you all that I will be assigning a writing assignment today." The class groaned. "Aw, come one. This one will be easy I promise. I want you all to write about something or someone that has changed your life. It can be a object, a person, an animal. I don't care as long as it makes reasonable sense."

A kid in the back raised his hand. "Could I say that school has changed my life in a bad way?"

"No, think of something that has changed your life in a positive way. School excluded Mr. Turner." Haley said pointing her finger to the kid. "I'm going to be coming around in about 10 minutes to see what you all have thought of, just to make sure it's nothing like Mr. Turner back there has suggested. Get to work."

Sam took out a piece of paper and a pencil from her bag. She stared at the chalkboard in the front of the room. A few minutes Haley walked up to her desk. "Alright, Sam what do you have for me?" She asked looking at Sam's blank piece of paper.

" I think I'm going to write about Brooke I guess." Sam said looking up at Haley.

"I think that is a great idea." Haley said smiling and walking to the next student.

Julian walked into Clothes over Bros and spotted Brooke sitting at her desk. "Hey." He said walking over to her a kissing her.

"Hey, thanks again for driving Sam."

"No problem."

"So, Mr. Baker do you have all of your stuff all packed up." Brooke asked smiling.

"Yes I do. How is everything here?"

Brooke sighed. "Okay I guess. I Victoria just left to go somewhere, but unfortunately she is coming back soon." The door opened as soon as Brooke finished her sentence. "Speak of the devil." Brooke muttered and Julian laughed.

"Hello, Julian." Victoria said smiling.

"Hello, Victoria." He said.

"Victoria, I am going to go with Julian back to he house. I should be back around 3." Brooke said picking up her purse.

"That's fine." Victoria said. Brooke looked at Julian. Was she asking for Victoria's approval? Julian smiled at Brooke. Brooke sighed and grabbed his hand and walked out of the store. After they left the door opened once again, and it was the mail delivery man.

"Thanks." Victoria said taking the mail out of his hand. He smiled at her and walked out. "Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail." She said flipping through the letters. She stopped when she got to a envelope that had Samantha Walker written on it. She opened the letter, she read enough of it to know that this had to be thrown away. She knew Brooke would see it in the trash so she stuck it in a drawer in the back of the store. Hoping that Brooke would never find it.

Julian and Brooke pulled up to the house and got out grabbing a few boxes. "Just set them in the living room." Brooke said opening the front door. They finished unpacking the car in 10 minutes and collapsed on the couch.

"The one thing I don't like about moving is unpacking." Julian said wrapping his arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"Me either. But why don't we wait to unpack everything. And you meet me in the shower." Brooke said smiling and standing up, Julian watching her walking into the bathroom. He shook his head smiling and followed her into the bathroom.

Half an hour later they both came out with wet hair. "That was fun." Julian said.

"Now that you're moving in, we can do that whenever we want. Or at least when Sam isn't home. That would be bad." Brooke said laughing. She looked at her phone and realized the time.

"I should really get back to the store. How about we unpack your stuff tonight?"

"Yea, that's fine. My dad wants to meet me anyway. He is prety pissed that I dropped the movie."

"Don't worry about your dad. It's your life not his."

"Yea, well I will see you later Brooke Davis." He said walking outside and getting in his car. "Bye Mr. Baker." She said getting into her car and driving towards the store.

"Why is your hair wet?" Victoria asked as Brooke walked into the store.

"I went home and took a shower, why do you care?"

"With Julian I see. You really love that boy don't you?"

"Yes, I do. He is even moving in today." Brooke said smiling and setting her bag down on the counter.

"As long as he makes you happy. That's all I care about." Brooke looked at her mother. She was actually being nice.

"Did the mail come yet?" Brooke asked. Victoria bit her lip trying to make an excuse. "Yea, but it was all just junk mail."

"Ok, well I am going to keep working on my new designs." Brooke said walking over to her desk and sitting down beginning a new sketch for her new up and coming line. "They are coming along great Brooke." Victoria said watching as her daughter drew. "Thanks." Brooke said not looking up from her sketch.

School was finally over for Sam. She got out of there quickly and made her way home. Julian's car was in the driveway when she walked up. She walked inside and set her stuff down on the table.

"Julian?" Sam called out. She turned when she heard the back door open.

"Come here." He said popping his head in the door. Sam sighed and walked out the back door. In the backyard was the trampoline Julian was telling her about. "It's all set up." He said walking down the steps and over to it. "So you just jump on it?" Sam asked putting her hands in her jacket pocket.

"Yea, I guess. Give it a try." Julian said patting the metal bar. Sam stepped on a chair that was standing there and climbed through net that was surrounding it. She looked at him and then started jumping up and down.

"That's all?" She said still jumping.

"Yea, I told you I never really used it. But I think you can do all sorts of tricks and things in the air."

"Cool." She kept jumping higher and higher and laughed when she came back down landing on her butt.

"What's going on out here?" Brooke asked walking down the stairs.

"Julian brought over his old trampoline." Sam said getting up and jumping again.

"I used to have one of these. But then Bitchtoria sold it one day without telling me. I loved that thing." Brooke said with a sad look on her face.

"Get on." Julian said pushing her towards the chair. Brooke smiled and took off her shows and climbed on the trampoline with Sam. She began jumping and laughing along with Sam. They both fell on top of each other and started laughing hysterically. "Watch this." Sam said standing up and jumping up getting higher and higher with each jump. Brooke watched as Sam got higher and then did a front flip.

"How did you do that?" Brooke asked shocked. Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Julian get on."

"I don't know. Trampolines aren't really my thing." He said turning back to go into the house.

"Julian-producer boy -Baker, get on this trampoline right now, or I will never talk to you ever again." Sam said sternly. Brooke started laughing at Sam.

"She told you." She said as Julian got on. All three began jumping until they were too tired to move anymore.

"It's getting dark, and I really should start dinner." Brooke said getting down.

"You're cooking?" Sam asked as they walked into the house. Brooke nodded.

"I think I'll just go back outside now." Sam said turning towards the door but Julian spun her back around. "Why don't you help me unpack my stuff." Sam rolled her eyes and made her way over to the few boxes Julian had. She opened a box and started laughing, Julian turned to look at her. "What's so funny?"

"You were a mathelete, isn't that just another way of saying a geek."

"Hey." He said nudging Sam playfully on the arm. Sam laughed and started unpacking the rest of the box.

"Dinner is ready." Brooke called and Sam and Julian stopped what they were doing and went and sat at the table. "I didn't feel like cooking so here, Peanut butter and jelly for you." Brooke said putting a sandwich in front of Sam. "And turkey with cheese for you." She said placing another sandwich in front of Julian. She sat down with a sandwich as well.

"Thanks." Sam and Julian said to Brooke. "Sam, how was school?" Brooke asked.

"School was school." Sam said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, well do you have any homework?" Brooke asked, trying to be the responsible parent.

"Yea, I just have to work on an English paper." Sam said taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Oh, what are you writing about?" Julian asked interested.

"Can't tell you that." She said standing up and putting her plate in the sink and walking to her bedroom closing the door behind her. "That girl." Brooke said shaking her head and taking her and Julian's plates to the sink. Julian stood up and followed Brooke to the sink. Brooke spun around and put her arms around Julian's waist. "It was really sweet of you to bring over that trampoline for Sam. You're such a great guy. What would I ever do without you?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"I don't know. All I do know is I would never be able to live without you, Brooke Davis." He said kissing her on the lips. An hour later Julian came walking out of the bedroom to see Brooke sitting on the couch going through her sketches. "Come to be with me Brooke Davis?" He asked grinning. Brooke smiled and stood up. "Yea, I'll be there in a minute, let me go say good night to Sam." She said and he walked into their bedroom. Brooke opened Sam's door and walked over to Sam's be that held a sleeping Sam. Brooke covered her up with her blanket and Sam stirred. "Good night Sam." Brooke said walking out and closing the door behind her. Turning off the lights in the house she went into her room to spend the rest of the night with Julian.

A week later

"Sam, your paper is really good. You should let Brooke read it." Haley said setting Sam's writing on her desk and walking over to the next student. Sam smiled at the "A" that was written on the top of the paper. She stuck it in her bag.

Sam walked into the house after school and surprised Brooke was home. "Where's Julian?" Sam asked looking around and not seeing him anywhere. "What am I not good enough?" Brooke asked puttin her hands on her hips.

"No, just wondering." She said setting her bag down and walking over to Brooke.

'Ok, how was school?" Brooke asked sitting down on a chair and Sam sat down across from her. "Good, I gotmy English paper back today. I got an "A"." Sam said smiling.

"Sam, that's great. I am so proud of you. Can I read it?" Brooke asked. Sam nodded and handed the paper to Brooke. Brooke smiled at Sam and began to read out loud.

_I was told to write about someone or something that has changed my life. Being bounced around foster homes your whole life, you don't really have anything that is yours. Something to call your own and something that has changed you. Recently everything has changed for me. A few months ago I moved in with Brooke Davis. My first thoughts, I was just her charity case. After awhile that all changed. I saw myself change, and I saw her change too. Brooke is the only person who has ever cared about me to keep me around for this long. I thought by now I would be gone from what I think of as my home. So when people ask me who has changed my life, my answer is Brooke Davis, my mom._

Brooke was in tears by the time she finished reading Sam's essay. "Sam, that was beautiful. I am so priud of you." She said wiping away her tears. She stood up and walked over to the drawer. "I've had these for awhile now, and I think now is the time to give them to you. Sam, I want to adopt you." Brooke said sliding a packet of papers across the counter to Sam. Sam looked down at them and back up to meet Brooke's eyes.

"Really?" She asked. Brooke nodded. "What do you say?"

"Yes." Sam said and Brooke walked over and hugged her tight. "Ok." She said through tears.

It had been a few days since Sam had said yes to the adoption.

Brooke was searching every where for her sketch book in the back of the store. She kept opening and closing cabinets in desperate search for the missing book. She stopped when she opened one of the bottom drawers and saw a stack of letters written to Sam sitting there. Brooke picked them up and began to leaf through them. She grabbed the rest of them and stormed out into the front of the store. She marched up to where Victoria was sitting at her desk and threw the letters down.

"What the hell are these?" Brooke asked anger in her voice.

"Brooke, I can explain." Victoria said calmly. Brooke crossed her arms across her chest.

"Do explain." She said. Victoria sighed. "She keeps sending them here Brooke. And if Sam found out we could lose her."

"She is not yours to lose. I had every right to know about these letters and so did Sam. I can't even look at you right now." Brooke yelled grabbing the letters and her purse and storming out the door and into her car. Throwing down both her purse and letter she began to cry. After a few minutes of calming herself down she pulled out her phone and dialed Haley's number.

"Hey, B. Davis." Haley said into the phone.

"Hey Hales. Is Sam still at school?" She asked wiping away a tear that was rolling down her face.

"Yea, she is finishing up a test. Brooke is everything ok?" Haley asked hearing a sad Brooke on the other end.

"Yea, I don't know. Could you just bring Sam home for me after she is done?" Brooke asked on the verge of crying again. Haley said yes and Brooke hung up the phone and began to head home, dreading what she had to tell Sam.

**Sorry again for the late update! Next chapter I have planned and hopefully I will have it up sometime this weekend but I can't promise anything. Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home!" Sam called out walking into the kitchen and setting her bag down on the counter. Brooke came walking out of her room and Sam could tell something was wrong.

"Brooke is everything ok?" Sam asked. Brooke nodded her head and lead Sam over to the couch. "Sam I need to talk to you about something." She said turning to face Sam.

Brooke handed her the letter and Sam looked into Brooke's eyes before opening it. She read the first few lines and then threw it down on the coffee table. "I don't want it." She said crossing her arms across her chest. Brooke sighed, knowing this was going to be the reaction she was going to receive from the stubborn teen.

"Sam, I know that you have so many questions."

"She gave me up. It was her choice, I don't really care anyway."

"Sam you know that isn't true. I don't know why she gave you up. I don't know why anyone could ever give up their child. But, if you go and talk to her, she can answer those questions for you. She is the only one that can." Sam looked to Brooke and nodded her head.

30 minutes later they were standing in front of the café hand in hand. "You can do it Sam. I'll be in the car when your done." Sam nodded and let go of Brooke's hand opening the door. Brooke watched as Sam walked up to her birth mother. She wiped a small tear away and turned to walk back to the car.

Sam came walking out to the car 20 minutes later. "Hey." Brooke said quietly.

"Hey."

"How did it go?"

"Fine I guess. She wants me to come back after school tomorrow."

"Do you want to?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. Kinda, I want to ask her the questions that have been in my mind for the past 15 years. I just want answers."

"If that's what you want to do." Brooke said rubbing Sam's arm. Sam slightly smiled and looked out the window as they drove back home.

Next Day

"Do you want me to go get Sam from school?" Julian asked Brooke walked into the kitchen.

"No she is going to the café to talk with," Brooke pause. "um, her birth mom." Julian could tell Brooke was upset by all of this. "You're ok with Sam seeing Rebecca right?" Julian asked sitting own next to Brooke on the couch, wrapping his arms around her, Brooke laying her head on his chest.

"Yeah, she deserves to get to know her."

"It just worries you because of the adoption."

"What if this women just comes in an take Sam away."

"Sam loves you Brooke. You are her mom." Brooke sighed and relaxed into Julian's arms.

**At the Café**

"So you like living with Brooke?" Rebecca asked drinking her coffee as Sam ate her pie.

"Yeah. She is the first person I've ever stayed with that I feel I belong." Rebecca nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why did you give me up?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

Rebecca sighed and set down her coffee. "I was only 15 when I was pregnant with you. My parents made me put you up for adoption. They said it was better for you and for me. But I thought about you everyday since I gave you up. It was the hardest thing I have ever done."

"Did you ever try to find me?"

"Yes, but I gave up my rights and the adoption agency wouldn't give out any information so I just thought that you had been adopted."

"How did you find me then?"

"They finally gave me your file."

"I've known that you were my birth mother ever since I moved to Tree Hill 7months ago. When I was getting transferred here I snuck my file away and saw your name and that you lived in Tree Hill. I've just never had the courage to talk to you."

"Well at least we have the time now."

They talked for awhile longer before Sam decided it was getting late.

"Hey Sampson." Julian said as Sam walked through the door. "Hey." Sam said putting her bag down on the couch.

"How did it go?"

Sam shrugged "Fine. Is Brooke here?"

"Yeah, she is in the bedroom sketching I think."

"I should have guessed." Sam said turning toward Brooke's room, knocking on the door. "Come in." Brooke said from the other side of the door. Sam slowly opened the door and walked over to Brooke's bed sitting on the edge.

"Hey. How did it go?"

"Fine." Sam said looking down at the floor. "Come here." Brooke said patting the empty space next to her. Sam slipped her shoes off and climbed up on the bed sitting down next to Brooke. "Is that a piece to your new line?" Sam asked looking at the top Brooke was drawing. "Yes. I'm almost done with it."

"It looks great."

"Thanks."

"Rebecca wants me to come back to the café sometime soon. I said I probably could, if that's ok?" Sam said.

"Sam, you have every right to get to know her. You don't need my permission to see her. If that is what you want to do I completely support you."

"Okay. I was wondering if maybe we could hold off the adoption, for now just until everything with Rebecca kind of fades away. I still want you to adopt me just not right away." Sam said and looked over at Brooke. Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat, "We can do that, whatever you want."

"Okay, well I have to go work on my homework." Sam said climbing off the bed grabbing her shoes and walking out of her room across the hall to her own. Julian walked into the room and closed the bedroom door. "You ok?" He asked sitting down next to Brooke on the bed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Rebecca wants to keep seeing Sam, and Sam wants to keep seeing her."

"Brooke, everything is going to go the way you planned. Hopefully Sam will get all of her answers from Rebecca and then all of this will just go away."

"Yeah, me too. But Sam just asked if we could hold off on the adoption for now just until everything with Rebecca fades away. I'm just afraid that if I hold it off something is going to happen and I could lose her." Brooke said starting to cry. She told herself not to cry, but the thought of losing Sam was something she couldn't ever imagine.

"You're not going to lose her okay? Let's just see how the next few days with seeing Rebecca turn out alright?" Brooke nodded and leaned into him.

**So I wasn't going to end this chapter here but I feel really bad for not updating in so long. I've been really busy with school, sports and just life! I don't know how I like this chapter but I am just going to put it up and see what you guys think. Please review even if it is criticism I can take it! I am hoping ti have another update soon, I'll try my best! Thanks! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, let me just say that I suck for not updating in over 8 months. I am a terrible person. I've just had a lot of things going on. This chapter isn't that good (at least I don't think so). Hopefully you all enjoy it. I will try to update more but I'm not sure if I can with school and everything. Enjoy!

A few weeks later. "That woman is such a bitch. Ugh!" Brooke yelled walking through the front door. Sam was lying on the couch watching television and Julian was sitting at the table reading a script. "Who?" Julian asked as Brooke stormed over and threw her purse on the table. " Victoria, who else?" Julian laughed. "What did she do?""She scheduled meetings all weekend in New York without asking me.""Oh I see." "You're leaving for the weekend?" Sam asked. "Yeah and so are you." "I don't want to go to New York." Sam said crossing her arms over her chest. "Sam you have no choice.""You're going to be working all weekend though. What am I supposed to do?""Brooke, she can stay here with me. It's not a big deal.""You sure?" Brooke asked and looked to Sam who was sticking her bottom lip out with begging nodded and Brooke sighed "Fine." Sam smiled and turned back to the television. "Alright I guess I'll go pack then." Brooke said unenthusiastically, dragging her purse off the counter and walking into her bedroom. The next morning. "Come on Sam I have to drop you off before I go to the airport and at this rate we will both be late." Brooke yelled from the came walking out with her book bag on her shoulder. "Bye Julian." Sam called out as she walked out the door. "Bye. Call me when you land ok." He told Brooke. "I love you, Brooke Davis.""I love you too." she said leaning up to kiss him. "Bye." Julian watched as Brooke walked out the door. Brooke got in the car where Sam was patiently waiting. "Please behave this weekend." She said as they were pulling out of the driveway."I will Brooke. I promise.""Good. Are you going to see Rebecca this weekend?" She asked looking over to Sam. "I don't know, maybe."

"You seem happier ever since you started seeing her." Brooke said glancing Sam's way. Sam looked over at Brooke. "Yeah, I guess. I have just been waiting 15 years to get to meet her and now I have that chance."

"I'm happy for you Sam, you know that right?" Brooke said parking in front of the school.

"I know." Sam said grabbing her bag and opening the door.

"Alright, I will see you sometime Sunday. Behave." Brooke said one last time before Sam said goodbye and closed the car door walking into the school. Brooke watched until she knew Sam was inside and then slowly pulled away heading in the direction of the airport.

Later that day.

As soon as Brooke landed and checked into her hotel room she called Julian. "Hey, miss me already?"

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, actually I do."

"I miss you too."

Brooke smiled and then remembered why she was really calling him. "Are you busy this afternoon?"

"No, why?"

"Could you pick up Sam from school, and maybe take her to the café for an after school snack or something?"

"Brooke, does this have to do with Rebecca?" Julian asked knowing that was the reason.

"I just want you to meet her. I've never actually met her before and I just want you to meet her and see what she is like."

"Yeah, I can do that. I got to go but I'll call you later. I love you Brooke."

Brooke smiled, "I love you too." she said and shut her phone.

That afternoon Julian pulled up to the school. He watched as teenagers spilled out of the school and spotted Sam walking out of the double glass doors. "Sam!" He called out. Sam came walking up to his car. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up from school." He said walking over to his door and opening it.

"Why? I usually walk home. I'm going to the café anyways."

"I know but I decided I would just go with you today. Get in." He said getting in the car. Sam climbed in and threw her book bag in the back seat.

In minutes they arrived at the café. Rebecca waved at Sam as they walked in and Julian followed Sam over to a booth. They sat opposite of each other waiting for Rebecca to come and sit with them.

Just a minute later she came walking over with a pitcher of lemonade and pecan pie. "Hi, you must be Julian. Sam has told me so much about you." Rebecca said setting down the pie and lemonade and shaking Julian's hand.

"Yes, and I've heard a lot about you too. Sorry Brooke isn't here she is in meetings all weekend in New York."

Rebecca sat down next to Sam. "That's okay, I'm just glad I get to finally meet one of the few people Sam talks so fondly about." Sam looked down embarrassed. "Lemonade anyone?" Rebecca asked holding up a pitcher. "Yeah I'll have a glass thanks." Julian said and Rebecca poured him a glass and handed it to him.

She poured two more and handed one to Sam knowing she would want one. "Sam told me that you are a movie producer."

Julian set down his cup. "I am or I guess try to be. Right now I don't have many movies to produce. The last movie I was producing fell through and I haven't really received many offers since then."

"He's good at his job too." Sam added as she cut herself a slice of pie.

"How long have you lived in Tree Hill?" Julian asked curious and because he knew Brooke wanted him to get as much information about Rebecca as he could.

"I only moved here just 5 months ago. I found out Sam was currently placed here and I just felt like it was time to reach out to her." Sam smiled as did Rebecca and Julian noticed that they looked a lot alike. Sam had Rebecca's hair and her smile.

"Are you planning on staying in Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try. I would just like to get to know Sam as much as I could. I regret the decision that I made 15 years ago when I gave her up for adoption. It was the hardest decision of my life." Sam looked over at Rebecca because that was the first time she had actually came out and said that.

"Yeah, I understand." Julian said. They continued to talk for another good hour and they got to know each other pretty well. Rebecca and Sam said goodbye to each other as Julian went out to the car. On the way home Sam was quiet. "Do you have any homework?" Julian asked as they were pulling away from the café. . "No." She replied. "What do you think about going to get a pizza and a few movies?" "I guess."

Julian and Sam got home with a pizza and the two movies they got from the video store. "Which one are we watching first?" Julian asked as Sam sat down on the couch with a plate of pizza in hand. "I guess your movie. But if it's boring I'm going to my room." Julian laughed and put the disc into the DVD player.

Sam sat their in amusement. "Dude, this is so stupid." Julian glanced over at Sam "Oh whatever. You are just mad because it doesn't involve skateboarding." Sam glared at him. When the movie was over Sam looked over at Julian. "You have a weird taste is movies producer boy." Julian laughed and got up from the couch to take the disc out of the DVD player.

"Julian can I ask you a question?" Julian turned towards Sam. "Yeah, anything kid."

"Is Brooke mad about me and Rebecca hanging out all the time?"

Julian looked at Sam, "No. Brooke supports you and she wants you to be able to get to know your biological mom."

"Whenever I bring it up she kind of brushes it off and changes the subject." Sam said looking into Julian's eyes.

"She just is worried that's all." Julian said walking over and sitting down next to Sam on the couch.

"I just really want to get to know her. I don't want to hurt Brooke's feeling but I feel like I need to know Rebecca. It's a part of me that has been missing for the past 15 years."

"I get that, and Brooke does too, you just have to give her some time ." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam turned to Julian again, "Rebecca asked me to come stay with her." Julian turned towards Sam shocked at what she said, "For a day? Or a weekend?"

"No, permanently." Sam said looking down at the ground and then back up at Julian.

"Oh. Well Sam let me ask you this. Do you want to?"

Sam looked away and then turned back to Julian with tears in her eyes. She nodded her head, "I just don't want to hurt Brooke's feelings."

"Sam, Brooke loves you. She would do anything for you. You need to tell her this and knowing Brooke she will support you one hundred percent." Sam nodded and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "Sampson, Brooke supports you one hundred percent. You need to tell her this."

Sam wiped away a tear that was forming at her eye. "I know, I'm just scared."

"Don't be scared Sam. Brooke will understand."

""Promise me that you will take care of Brooke? She doesn't need her heart broken again." Julian nodded his head yes. "I love Brooke, I always will. Nothing's going to change that. As long as you come visit all the time, I think Brooke will be OK." Sam nodded and hugged Julian. Julian was a little surprised.

The phone started ringing and Julian answered. "Hey, how's New York?" He asked and Sam realized it was Brooke. "Boring, I just want to come home. How's things there?" Brooke asked. "Everything's fine here. Hold on I think Sam wants to talk to you." Brooke smiled on the other end, she missed Sam like crazy. "Hey Sammy." Sam glanced at Julian. "Hi.""How was school?"

"It was boring." Brooke laughed. She could tell by Sam's voice that something was bothering her. "Is everything okay?" Sam paused for a few seconds. "Yeah everything's fine."

"Okay, well I have to get off of here but I will see you sometime Sunday."

"Okay."

"Be good, I love you."

"Love you too." Sam hung up the phone and handed it to Julian. "I can't do that to her over the phone." Julian nodded. Sam stood up an made her way to her room. "Thanks Julian."

"For what?"

"I don't know everything."

The next morning"Hey, I'm home!" Brooke called as she walked in the door. Julian came out from the bedroom. "What are you doing home early?"

"I decided I would rather be here then sitting in meetings for another day." Julian walked over and kissed Brooke. "Where's Sam?"

"She's in her room." Brooke set her bag down and walked through the house to Sam's room. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Sam said and Brooke opened the door. Sam looked up "You're home early."

"Yeah, I just missed you like crazy." Sam smiled. "I missed you too.""I need to talk to you." Brooke sat down on the bed. "Okay spill." Sam started playing with her blanket. "I saw Rebecca on Friday."

"Yeah, Julian told me that you guys went to go see her."

"She asked me to move in with her. An I want to but I don't want to hurt your feelings. But I really want to get to know her, and-" Sam said before Brooke stopped her.

"I think you should go." "What?" Sam asked looking at Brooke. "I think you should go. You want to get to know her and I feel like I'm holding you back from that." "Really? You really think I should go?" "Yeah. If I had this chance like you do I would take it. I love you Sam and that's never going to change. You will always be a Davis to me." She said beginning to cry. "And you will always be my first mom." Sam said wiping away tears that were streaming down her face. Sam moved closer to Brooke an hugged her. A few minutes later Brooke came walking out of Sam's room. "She told you." Julian said knowing Sam told Brooke because Brooke's eye were red and puffy. "I'm gonna miss her."

"I know you will. When is she leaving?" "Tonight I guess." Brooke said with tears reforming in her embraced her in a tight hug. "I don't know if I can let her go Julian." Brooke silently cried into Julian's chest. "You're Brooke Davis. Your strong and brave and you can get through anything that is thrown your way. It's going to be hard but you are doing this for Sam because you love her and you always will." Brooke let go of Julian.

Sam came walking out. Her eyes were still slightly puffy and red from crying. "I'm still going to be able to see you right?" Sam asked Brooke. "Of course. My home is your home. I don't think I could go without seeing you so you better call or visit me all the time." Brooke said with a halfhearted smile.

"I will. I mean how can you just forget about your famous fashion designer mom and her big Hollywood producer boyfriend. I mean come on now." Julian grinned. "That right there is what I'm going to miss around here. I don't are how much of a smart ass you can be I always love hearing that." Brooke said and Julian laughed.

"I'm really going to miss you." Sam said walking forward and hugging Brooke. "Me too." Brooke said combing her hands through Sam's long, dark brown hair. "I'm going to go pack." Brooke nodded. Sam smiled and walked into her room closing the door behind her. She grabbed bag out of the closet and opened her dresser drawers putting clothes in the bag. At the bottom of the drawer were the adoption papers. Sam looked at them and then sat on her bed with them in her hand. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked herself. Sam stayed in her room for another 20 minutes. She paced around the room looking from her bag that was completely packed to the stack of papers sitting on the nightstand. She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her bag and the papers. As she walked out of the room she looked back remembering it all before turning the light off. She walked into the living room where Brooke sat looking through a magazine with Julian next to her. Sam set her bag down an walked towards the couch. "Brooke, I need you to sign this." She said.

Without turning around Brooke closed her eyes and sighed. "Sam, if it's a test you failed again I'm not signing it. You can forget about it." Sam smiled and put the papers in front of Brooke's face. Brooke grabbed the papers and turned around facing Sam. "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded, "Rebecca's had my whole life to get to know me. You've been more of a mother to me than anyone ever has. So, what do you say. Will you sign them?"

Brooke sat on her knees on the couch and hugged Sam. "Of course I will." She said hugging her tight. Julian sat there smiling. Brooke squealed and pulled Sam down onto the couch, Sam landing on top of her. They laughed as Brooke continued hugging her and kissed her on the cheek. Julian got up from the couch and grabbed the camera. Without the two knowing he took a picture. Everything seemed perfect next day Brooke awoke in Sam's bed with Sam in her arms. She slowly got off the bed covering Sam up with a blanket before leaving the room. Julian was already awake making pancakes. ""It smells good in here." She said smiling and taking a seat at the counter."I'm glad your smiling again." Julian said glancing over at Brooke. "It just seems like everything is perfect now. I have a beautiful daughter and a wonderful boyfriend." Julian flashed his illegal grin and set a plate of pancakes in front of Brooke.

"Thank you. Not just for the pancakes either but for everything. You are so good with Sam and I appreciate it. I love you, you know that?" Julian nodded and kissed Brooke on the lips.

I love you too." He said.

Sam came walking out of we bedroom and suddenly regretted it. "Seriously guys? It's not even 9 in the morning." Brooke and Julian laughed. "Want some pancakes?" Julian asked. "Actually I think I'm going to grab breakfast at the cafe. I just need to talk to Rebecca. I promise I wont be long." Brooke nodded. Sam grabbed a jacket from her room and left. At the cafe"Hey." Sam said walking up to where Rebecca was at the counter. "Hey, have you thought about my offer?" "That's why I'm here. I really want to get to know you Rebecca, I do. It's just that Brooke has really been there for me for the past few months and she has been more of a mother than anyone my entire life. And I know that I could get to know you more by moving in with you but it just doesn't feel right doing that to Brooke. She is really one of the only ones who have truly cared about me. And I know you want to get to know me bit you had your chance for the last 25 years. I'm sorry." With that Sam got up from the table and started walking to the door. "Sam." Rebecca called after her. Sam turned around. "Have a good life. You're lucky you have someone like Brooke." Sam nodded her head and smiled and walked out the door in the direction of home. Her home.

So I'm not quite sure about this chapter but at least it's an update. I like it but then again I don't. I hope you liked how everything turned out. Once again I am sorry for taking forever to update. Hopefully I can update again soon! Thanks!


End file.
